


Kiss It Better

by JessiMeow



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiMeow/pseuds/JessiMeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a lovely morning stroll with his best friend, who he’d had a crush on for months. He didn’t know that his world was literally about to be torn apart by a bullet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

> This is a song fic! Please, listen to the song before/while/after reading if you wish.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nXPx8b4rgko

It was a lovely spring morning and Ryan was taking his daily walk down a quiet street in the outskirts of Austin. He’d started this tradition when he first moved here. Occasionally Gavin, his good friend, who also happened to be the man he’d been crushing on for a good year, accompanied him on these walks.

They’d talk about video games, mostly. Or Ryan would ask about Gavin’s family back home because stories about he and his brother never failed to make Ryan laugh. Perhaps it was just how the messy brown-haired brit looked when he reminisced about the past.

Today the british lad was beside him, his head thrown back in laughter. Ryan laughed as well, looking over and watching the other in adoration. He couldn’t tell Gavin how he felt. No, that would be a very bad idea. Gavin wouldn’t feel the same way, and it would only make things awkward between them not only at work but it might strain their friendship.

So he remained silent about the subject, and the other never mentioned it to him. He was okay with that.  
Austin wasn’t usually a violent town, most residents minded their own business. Ryan never felt unsafe, rightfully so.  
So it would obviously surprise the older man when a masked man ran up and pressed a gun into his side.  
"Give me your money, now!" He growled, grabbing Ryan’s arm.Ryan’s eyes widen and he digs his arm into his pocket, feeling for the money. There was only 5 dollars. His face paled and he pulled it out, handing it to the man.

"It’s all I have." He said calmly, holding up his hands.  
The man grabbed it quickly and examined it.  
"Yeah right. Pay up, or the boy gets it."  
The gun left from it’s previous place of Ryan’s side and it was now pointed right at Gavin. Ryan instinctively steps in front of him in between him and the gun.  
No. Not Gavin. Anyone but Gavin.  
"It’s all I have. I swear to god. Don’t shoot Gavin. Shoot me, but don’t hurt Gavin."  
The man moves closer, and now the gun was aimed at both of them.  
"Do you really want to commit murder here?" Ryan questioned, his hands still up in the air in surrender.  
The man hesitated, lowering the gun a bit.  
"I didn’t think so. Now give me the gun. I don’t care about the money. Just go."  
He reached forward for the gun. It was nearly in his hands…

It happened in a flash. If Gavin hadn’t fallen forward and hit the ground, Ryan wouldn’t have believed it himself. He dropped to his knees beside the boy, his ears still ringing from the gunshot. The man looked panicked, and he dropped the gun, running off as fast as he could. Gavin was making grunting noises, obviously in pain.

"Gavin? Gavin!" Ryan choked out, his chest heaving. Gavin was clutching his chest, just below his heart. Crimson was leaking in between his fingers. His blue shirt slowly being stained red. The younger man was crying, sniffing over and over again.  
"Ryan…" He whispered, blinking. A tear escaped and raced down his cheek

Ryan grabbed one hand, pulling the jacket that was tied around his waist with the other and putting it over the nasty looking wound. It would soak up the blood and, with pressure, would hopefully stop the bleeding. Ryan was not hopeful. He squeezed Gavin’s hand reassuringly.

Ryan Haywood did not cry often, but just then he cried for Gavin.

He pulled the other into his lap, stroking his hair gently and moving it away from stunning green eyes. They were drooping, and he looked like he was falling asleep. Ryan choked back a sob and bit his lip. He wished he could kiss it better. He wanted to kiss Gavvy everywhere and make all the pain go away. But he couldn’t.  
"Stay with me." Gavin chocked. Ryan nodded.  
"Of course..of course, Gavvy."  
Gavin gave a faint smile, and Ryan stroked hir hair comfortingly.

"I love you." Ryan whispered, almost inaudibly, his chest searing with pain. The one and only time those words would leave his lips to a single soul to roam this Earth. Gavin was dying. If he called the police it would take too long. There would be no saving him. Blood was soaking his shirt and pants but he didn’t care. The only thing on his mind was Gavin…Gavin…Gavin.

Gavin frowned once more, his eyes fully closed now.  
"I don’t want to go, Ryan. I don’t want to go." He repeated. His chest was moving with silent sobs, and he whimpered just once with the pain it caused him.  
Ryan blinked and he wiped the tears from Gavin’s cheek.  
"I know, love. Just be still. Please."  
Gavin nodded and Ryan watched his chest rise and fall slower and slower before it finally stopped.

Gavin was gone.

Ryan looked up, his cheeks tear stained, and noticed the gun that had been thrown to the ground in a panic. Anger bubbled in his chest and he gently lay the limp man on the ground, leaning to grab the gun before he stood.

"Whoever killed my Gavin will die." He muttered angerly, and he took off down the street in the direction the masked man had ran. He spotted him and with a cry of, "HOW COULD YOU!", raised the gun, aimed, and fired. The man fell forward just as Gavin had and yet still it brought no relief to the pain that was lingering in his chest and throughout his body.

Ryan let the gun fall to the ground.. He fell to his knees, and his head dropped into his blood-soaked hands. He sobbed for what seemed like hours. Gavin was gone. Forever. He’d never hear his bubbly laughter ever again. Or have the pleasure of hearing his screeches when Ryan killed him on minecraft. He would never watch another movie with the brit, show him another song. He’d never see the lingering happiness in brilliant green eyes because they’d never open again.

He wished he’d told him he loved him the million times he thought it. And he only voiced it once. What an idiot he was.

Ryan Haywood did not cry often, but just then, he cried for Gavin.  
Now, all Gavin is is a memory. And he was one Ryan would keep forever, no matter how much it hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This was my very first Freewood fic so the characters might seem a bit OOC and I apologize!
> 
> Don't cry too much, okay. :'c
> 
> Special thanks to Kati3K on AO3 for suggestions and proof reading ilu uwu<3


End file.
